Stronger
by readergirl96
Summary: Kevin has left Gwen all by herself to pick up the pieces to her shattered heart. One-shot song-fic. enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 at all, nor do I own A Little Bit Stronger by Sara Evens. This content may contain grammatical errors. Enjoy. Please review.**

**STRONGER **

_Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain,_

_But I brushed my teeth anyway. I got dressed through the _

_Mess, and put a smile on my face. I got a little bit stronger._

It has been a week since the fight, a week since he stormed out, a week since she has seen him. She lays in his spot, trying to feel the warm arms wrapped around her. She can still see him leaving her there to pick up the pieces of her heart that he so generously shattered.

She gets out of bed and gets dressed it is like she is in a daze, even her friends don't like seeing her. Yet she gets ready to face the day and fakes one of her priceless smiles that used to be real when he was around. As she is getting ready the tears escape the rims of her lifeless eyes and gently go down the track that was already there from previous tears.

_Riddin' in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt._

_So I turn on the radio, stupid song made me think of you. I _

_Listened to it for a minute, but then changed it. I'm getting a little_

_Bit stronger, just a little bit stronger._

She was sitting in her car at a red light, the rain was pelting the windshield it was as if nature was upset for her. Then a song came on the radio, it was the song that they had once danced to. A time that seemed so far away and out of reach she wished she could relieve those days. She changes it because the pain was to much for her to bear. She wipes her face as if it didn't affect her and starts on her way again, feeling just a little stronger.

_And I'm done hopin' that we could work it all out, I'm done_

_With how it feels spinnin' my wheels lettin' you drag my heart_

_Around. And ohh, and I'm done thinking that you could ever change._

_I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm telling myself I'll_

_Be okay. Even on my weakest day, I get a little bit stronger._

One day she goes through all of his stuff throwing things out that were his. Ben was there to offer her some support while she was doing this. "Gwen what is on your mind?" Ben asked cautiously he knew he was on thin ice. That's when Gwen had exploded it was the straw that broke the camels back. She started yelling " He said he changed for me, he loved me till the ends of the earth and all the other planets! How could he leave me! He NEVER changed!" Once she was finished with her rampage of yelling and throwing objects at Ben. The tears came down as if someone had opened the floodgates during a hurricane. Ben held her trying to be her rock. She was shaking so much through her sobs. Ben knew that he could never be enough for her. She needed him back.

_It doesn't happen over night but, you turn around and a months gone by,_

_And you realize you haven't cried. I' m not giving you hour or second _

_Or minute longer. I'm busy getting stronger._

It has been a month since the fight, a month since he stormed out, and a month since she has seen him. She realizes that he isn't coming back and the pain has subdued. She is slowly rebuilding her heart that he so generously shattered a month ago. Now when she says his name no longer do tears roll down her face, when she sleeps in the bed they shared she is no longer clinging to his pillow for comfort.

_And I'm done hopin' that we could work it all out, I'm done_

_With how it feels spinnin' my wheels lettin' you drag my heart_

_Around. And ohh, and I'm done thinking that you could ever change._

_I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm telling myself I'll_

_Be okay. Even on my weakest day, I get a little bit stronger._

She is slowly recovering but it is happening. She considers all the things that has happened in the past month she realizes that he changed but not much. She let him have her heart and she never really got it all back but the pieces she does have are there helping her heal. Yet she still aches but she is getting stronger and moving on.

_Gettin' along with out you baby._

_I'm better off without you._

_How does it feel without me baby?_

_I'm getting' stronger without you baby._

She made a phone call to her best friend one day to tell what has been going on because she has kept her in the dark for way to long. "Hey, Julie it's me Gwen. I uh, am getting a little bit stronger without him. It doesn't hurt anymore when I say his name or think about him. Our apartment is still cold and empty but that is the part that can't let go. But you should know that I'm getting better and that is what is important." Gwen explained herself. "You know what I'm glad for you Gwen and you know what your better without him any way." Julie said. " thanks Jules."

_And I'm done hopin' that we could work it all out, I'm done with_

_How it feels spinnin' my wheel lettin' you drag my heart around._

_And ohh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change._

_I know my heart will be the same, but I'm telling myself_

_I'll be okay. Even on my weakest day, I get a little bit stronger._

_I get a little bit stronger._

She finally puts that picture away that was by her bedside table that she woke up to every morning. The last step to getting stronger was to ease away the pain by putting that picture away. She is stronger and slowly put her heart back together. There are cracks and holes that can never be filled because he still holds the major part of her being. There are always lessons to be learned but now she can move on and just get stronger from now on. She is stronger, and she will be able to give her heart away again.

_I'm just a little bit stronger._

_A little bit, little bit, a little bit stronger._

_I'm just a little bit stronger._

**How did I do? I hope you enjoyed it. I will reiterate before you review if you review, this content may have contained errors. Thank you in advance. **


End file.
